EL DÍA D
by Janis O.x
Summary: ¿En la guerra y el amor todo se vale? Eso es algo de lo que duda Hinata, aun así ha planteado su ataque a cierto rubio como si se encontrara en la milicia. El día D se acerca. Hinata Hyuuga no tendrá piedad. O espera que le tengan piedad. ¿Cómo era?... NaruHina.


**Aclaración:**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EL DÍA "** **D"**

Hoy era el día.

Definitivamente tenía que ser hoy.

Claro que si pudiera moverme del sitio donde estoy. Sería más fácil de llevar a cabo el plan.

—Anda Hinata. El receso ya va a terminar. —La voz de Tenten, siempre amable pero fuerte me hizo verla.

—Lo vas a hacer o ¿no? —Dijo Ino. Algo enojada. La paciencia no era lo suyo había que admitirlo.

Aspire profundamente, hice todo lo que estaba en mi para quitarme ese enorme nudo de la garganta que no me dejaba hablar. —Ss… si… —Levante un poco el rostro. No lo había notado pero llevaba un buen rato mirando el suelo. Aunque "mirando" no es en realidad lo que hacía. Me perdía en mis pensamientos. Estaba por cometer _suicidio_.

Sakura rodo los ojos. No dijo nada. Era igual de impaciente que Ino, pero al menos no me replico.

—Vamos ya. —Urgió Tenten.

Nos encontrábamos en la escuela. El receso duraba 30 minutos. Había pasado una semana escribiendo la carta perfecta para confesar mis sentimientos a Naruto Uzumaki.

Él y yo éramos amigos. Siendo sincera eso me gustaba. Pero recientemente había sucedido algo relevante en la ecuación.

Déjenme darles una ligera introducción. (Para que entiendan el panorama.)

Llegue a cursar el 3er grado a Konoha. Siendo la niña nueva, y sin facilidades para relacionarme con nadie. Mis esperanzas de hacer amigos eran mínimas. Mi hermana estaba en preescolar y pude haber pasado todos mis recreos con ella, claro, si me lo hubieran permitido.

Ok, obligada o no, tuve que forjar mi propio camino yo sola en esta nueva escuela. Aún recuerdo mi tiempo en Byakugan, no era súper popular, pero al menos tenía una amiga. Habíamos crecido en el mismo vecindario y ella era muy linda conmigo. Aquí en Konoha, no había una Natsu que me cuidara o estuviera conmigo. No. No lo había.

Los chicos eran totalmente diferentes. Ok, no es cierto, eran iguales pero estaba sola. Pasó el tiempo y a mediados del año ya tenía dos que tres compañeros que me hablaban. Nada importante. Asentimientos de cabeza y uno que otro hola o adiós cuando terminaban las clases.

Estaba por terminal el ciclo escolar. Yo esperaba a que vinieran por mí. Mi madre estaba atorada en el tránsito o algo así le dijo a la directora. Tuve que esperar en su oficina. Para mi sorpresa no estaba sola, había un niño más. Un niño rubio escandaloso que discutía con la directora.

Jamás había visto algo como eso.

—Mocoso será mejor que te calmes. —A estas alturas ella se frotaba las sienes y su secretaria le traía un té. —¿Shizune, puedes hacerte cargo? —Nos señaló al niño y a mí.

—Claro Directora Senju. —La secretaria se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano con una sonrisa. La tome. —Vamos Naruto, ¿No ves que la estas asustando? —Le dijo al rubio.

Él se encontraba enfurruñado en una esquina. Giro su rostro y apresar de lo profundo del ceño que fruncía me pareció ver los ojos más bonitos de mi vida entera. Bueno solo tenía 8 años, ustedes entienden ¿no?

Me miro. Yo me encogí detrás de Shizune. —¿Te asuste? —Se veía preocupado.

No supe que responder.

Shizune me dio un jaloncito y me empujo en dirección al niño. El me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta temerosa. —Su madre llegará tarde. Estén juntos un rato ¿sí?

Naruto afirmo efusivamente con la cabeza, yo solo asentí con algo de miedo.

Después de un rato supe todo lo que una niña de ocho años podía saber de un niño de la misma edad. Se llamaba Naruto, sus padres normalmente lo dejaban hasta tarde aquí. La directora era amiga de su familia y como sus papás trabajaban, podían pasar por él tres horas después de lo que marcaba la salida. Me pareció espantoso. Y yo que me angustiaba por un día que me había pasado.

Me hizo correr y saltar, caer y reír. Tenía muchísima energía. Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Me dijo. —Tienes ojos bonitos.

Jamás pensé que yo tuviera ojos bonitos, pero supe que no podían ser más bonitos que los suyos. —Me veo en ellos —dijo. —Son muy claros.

Mis ojos perla eran claros, sí, pero sus ojos azules reflejaban el mundo.

Después de ese día a pesar de que no estábamos en el mismo grupo, siguió siendo mi amigo, mi único amigo en ese entonces.

Pasó el tiempo, en quinto y sexto grado estuvimos en el mismo salón. Fueron los mejores años de la primaria.

Cuando termino sexto, esperaba que pudiéramos seguir juntos. Eso no paso.

Séptimo grado fue una cosa totalmente nueva. Nuevas personas. Nuevas situaciones. Nuevo todo. Naruto estaba en otro grupo. Ahora estábamos en instalaciones más grandes y yo temí ya no verlo.

Siempre pensé que era un niño guapo, claro, si me lo preguntan, era muy muy guapo. Pero no solo eso. Naruto era bueno, era una buena persona que me motivaba y me hacia los días más ligeros y alegres. Tenía una vibra dorada, sumada a unos ojos azules muy cándidos y brillantes. Su cabello rubio y ese aspecto desalineado me llenaban la pupila, el corazón y el espíritu. Claro que siendo sexto grado, no tenía en mi mente los tintes románticos que se están imaginando. Bueno, si los tenía pero hubiera muerto de vergüenza si alguien lo sabía.

En fin, regresemos al séptimo grado. Naruto estuvo en el grupo B, yo estuve en el F, no se dejen engañar por el alfabeto, la distancia era mucho más grande que tres letras intermedias. Lo juro. La escuela era enorme. Cada clase se cambiada el grupo completo de salón. Aun así, pese a todos mis miedos. No deje de ver a Naruto. En los recesos me buscaba y me "robaba" de mi comida. Digo "robaba" porque obviamente yo llevaba más comida de la normal solo para alimentarlo a él. Lo sé, son chistosas las cosas que uno hace para tener a su propio corazón feliz.

Bueno, como deben suponer, las cosas no fueron felices para siempre. Por cierta mala hierba involucrada en la ecuación. Shion.

Shion. Chica nueva. Una chica muy bonita. Si, lo reconozco. Era rubia, sociable (principalmente con el género masculino), «está muy desarrollada para ir en secundaria», era un comentario que muy comúnmente escuchaba de compañeras de clase. Yo también lo estaba, pero no era tan… no sé… ¿valiente?, uh, podría ser ¿extrovertida? No sé, el punto es que mientras ella usaba el uniforme unas tallas más chico, yo lo usaban varias más grande. Radical diferencia y punto de partida con respecto a la diferencia entre su gran popularidad y mi gran anonimato.

Naruto, al ser un chico escándalo. Un chico deportista, amable, divertido y guapo, evidentemente atraía miradas. Atrajo la mirada de Shion.

Séptimo grado estaba en las últimas cuando se corrió el rumor: Naruto y Shion eran novios. Mi mundo se vino abajo. No pude hablar con Naruto, no lo pude ver, mi dolor era mucho.

El me buscaba en los recesos aún, pero yo ya no lo sentía igual.

Paso un mes. La noticia corrió como pólvora encendida. Habían terminado. Desconozco el motivo. Pero había roto. Eso era lo importante. El ciclo termino. Adiós Séptimo – Hola Octavo…

Octavo pasó sin mayor relevancia. No hubo chismes ni rumores, y Shion gracias al cielo estaba en un grupo diferente a Naruto, lamentablemente yo también. Lo sé, lo sé. Era frustrante. Entiendo lo que sienten. Créanme. Lo viví en carne propia.

Al iniciar el noveno grado. Naruto y Shion estaban de nueva cuenta en el mismo grupo. Pero seguían sin estar juntos. Eran totalmente historia antigua ¿o no?

Ahora le había tocado a Ino compartir salón con Naruto. Yo estaba solo con Tenten y Sakura estaba en otro grupo aparte. Como iba diciendo, al estar en el grupo de Naruto, mi amiga rubia comenzó a enterarse de los pormenores y chismes en el bajo mundo de su grupo. Por lo que no perdía oportunidad para actualizarme cada que le llegaba algo nuevo al oído: —Shion tiene toda la intención de recuperarlo este año. —Me había dicho. Ya sabrán la frustración que padecí. La angustia. El miedo. Las ansias. La desesperación.

Era de esperar que después de soportar mi cara acongojada y triste mis amigas me incitaran a declararme.

Sí, claro, yo declararme. Por favor…

Obvio, ni encomendándome a media legión de ángeles Naruto me correspondería. Eso lo sabía de sobra. No era que tuviera una oportunidad. Pero ellas de alguna manera lo hicieron. Me convencieron. Consiguieron que escribiera una carta. Entregarla era otro tema completamente aparte.

El tiempo corría. Literal, nos encontrábamos contra reloj. Mi equipo comenzaba a desesperarse y era cuestión de segundos para que me abandonaran a mitad del patio.

—Va… vamos. —Finjamos que mi voz no tembló y que no me hice para atrás cuando los tres pares de ojos me vieron con alegría y garra. Listas para el ataque.

Ino y Tenten me tomaron cada una de los brazos. Atravesamos la explanada. Conocíamos el punto en el que debíamos soltar la bomba: Las canchas de basquetbol.

Lo vi. Ni siquiera habíamos pisado terreno enemigo cuando yo ya podía ver un borrón amarillo que corría y se divertía con sus amigos de un lado a otro.

Nos detuvimos.

—Naruto. —Le llamo Ino.

Su sonrisa. Sus ojos. Fueron impactos de bala de los que no salí ilesa. Los sentí, en el estómago y el corazón, podría ser que estaba muriendo, en ese mismo instante moría. Y nadie iba a rescatarme, nadie estaba ahí dándome los primeros auxilios.

El plan corrió justo como había sido planeado. Para estas alturas Naruto ya sabía que yo tenía algo que decirle. Se acerba a mí. Mis amigas cubrían su función. Distraer a los aliados de mi objetivo.

—Hinata. —Dijo alegre. —¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todo el patio hace un rato. —Su reproche, acompañado de su puchero y su voz estridente y alegre. Eran como una ametralladora.

—T… t… to… toma Na… nn… Naruto. —Extendí mis manos. El elevo una ceja. Inclino su cara y vio el contenido de mis manos. En una la comida que le había traído, en otra _la carta_.

Comenzó a reír. —No, —dijo apenado. —no debes… no solo te busco por comida.

No dije nada. Olvídenlo, no solo mi estómago y mi corazón estaban lacerados, también mi lengua. ¿Cómo lo logro?

Me miro curioso. Normalmente era callada, pero no tanto. —Está bien. Lo tomare. —dijo. Le dio una mirada más prolongada al sobre que tenía mi otra mano. No lo había notado creo. Lo tomo en silencio.

A partir de aquí. Las cosas pasaron sin mi consentimiento. No paso ni medio segundo después de que Naruto me quitara de las manos los dos objetos cuando yo ya estaba corriendo tipo campo traviesa a través de la escuela, en busca de un escondite que tuviera protección nuclear o algo similar. Mínimo que fuera blindado. Lo más cerca que estuve de eso fue el salón de español.

Poco después llego Tenten. Me solté a llorar. No pude controlarlo, ni siquiera sé porque lloraba. Era todo tan irreal, tan abstracto, tan… fantástico. Casi podía sentir que estaba a punto de despertar. Pero no. Por más que lo intentaba no despertaba. ¡Era una pesadilla!

Termino español y corrí (de nuevo), como caballo salvaje. O sea solo imaginen como me veía. Dios.

Me tocaba Ingles. Lamentablemente a Naruto le tocaba Matemáticas. Por una vez, maldije que en ese horario estuviéramos tan cerca. Su salón estaba en el segundo piso pero prácticamente enfrente del mío que estaba en el primero.

Inicio la clase de inglés. El profesor Chōza Akimichi, no era alguien estricto realmente, era más bien del tipo relajado y buena onda que si enseñaba pero no te daba miedo. Aun así, noto que yo estaba perdida en mi mundo. ¿La razón?

El grupo de Naruto aún no entraba a su salón, y yo podía verlo en el barandal, viendo directo al mio.

—¿Señorita Hyuuga?

—¿Eh? —Reaccione gracias al codazo de Tenten. —Digo… ¿Si profesor?

—¿Hizo su tarea?

—Ss… Sí. —Me levante y le entregue mi carpeta.

Regrese a mi lugar. Voltee a ver al grupo de Matemáticas, aun no entraban pero… Naruto ya no estaba en el barandal.

Oh, oh. Algo me dijo que eso no estaba bien.

Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum. Mi corazón lo sentía. Algo se aproximaba.

Un ruido en la puerta. La golpeaban.

Gire mi rostro para encontrarme a Naruto.

Estaba muy próxima a sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Era Naruto. Sí. Naruto. Eso no habría sido del todo un problema. Es solo que lo acompañaban cuatro personajes más.

Tres de ellos eran chicos. Shikamaru, Sai, Lee. Hablo este último. —Profesor ¿le permitiría a Hinata salir un momento?

—No. Vayan a su salón. No deben están fuera en esta hora. —Respondió firme el profesor.

—No vino nuestra maestra. Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca. —Volvió a decir Lee despreocupadamente.

—Vayan entonces a la biblioteca.

Como dije. Eran cuatro personajes. Solo he mencionado a tres. ¿Qué demonios hacia Shion con ellos?

Mientras yo me preguntaba eso y trataba de encogerme lo más que podía en mi lugar. Se escuchó un grito. —¡Hinata! ¡Dice Naruto que si quieres ser su novia! —Oh. Por. Dios. Esa era la voz de Sai.

El profesor Chōza. Me volteo a ver con una sonrisa. Como si pensara. "Que tiernos, amor joven" —Bueno, puedes salir. —Me dijo.

Oh no. Oh no. ¡OH NO!

Todos mis miedos se juntaron. Todas las pesadillas juntas a la vez. Expuesta en público. Shion seguramente me golpearía. Naruto me rechazaría en lo que sus amigos se reían de mí. Y tal vez reprobaría Ingles. Ese día todo apuntaba a la dirección más oscura y malvada del mundo.

—N… no… —Apenas y se escuchaba mi voz.

El profesor me miro con duda. —¿Qué?

—No quiero salir. —Dije. O intente decir. Mi amiga Tenten al rescate.

—Dice que no quiere salir.

El profesor volteo a ver a los chicos de la puerta con un encogimiento de hombros. —No quiere salir.

Un nuevo grito se escuchó desde fuera. —Naruto quiere ser tu novio Hinata —Era Shion, lo decía con un tono que no pude descifrar, no era burla, pero tampoco era desinteresado como Lee, no sé. No era bonito. Créanlo.

Naruto no decía nada. No se inmutaba ni nada. Solo estaba callado y… no hacía nada. Solo estar de pie fuera de mi salón. Viendo y escuchando lo que pasaba. No sonreía ni… Dios. ¿Qué había hecho? Era cada vez más evidente que había metido la pata.

¿Cómo fui tan tonta para creer cuando me dijeron que Naruto estaría bien con eso? ¿Qué Naruto seguiría siendo mi amigo?

La angustia me consumió. No supe que paso en inglés. No supe que paso en dibujo o en química o en cualquier otra clase que haya tenido antes de que terminara el día. Me quede en blanco.

Sonó la campana. Normalmente me iba con Ino. Vivíamos relativamente cerca.

La esperaba en unas bancas, todos los días la esperaba ahí. Lo sé. Ustedes hubieran esperado que corriera a mi casa sin detenerme por nadie ¿no? Tal vez, si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos lo habría hecho.

Pero a estas alturas estaba _ida_ en un mundo totalmente aparte. Ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba. Ni siquiera escuchaba nada. No sentía.

No lo note cuando se sentó a lado de mí. —¿Esperas a Ino?

Gire lentamente. Tan lento que pasaron años antes de que pudiera verlo en su totalidad. Asentí. Aun mi cerebro no entendía el peligro que corríamos en esa banca. No mandaba la alerta a mis piernas para que nos alejáramos.

No note cuando tomo mi mano. Solo sentí algo cálido colarse por debajo de la mía. De repente ya no sentía la banca dura y fría de cemento. Sentía su piel cálida y suave. Vi nuestras manos unidas y luego regrese mí vista a él. Me sonrió.

A partir de ese momento funcione como un espejo. Sonreí también.

Él se acercó un poco. Yo me acerque también.

—¿Estas bien? —Me hablo bajito.

—Sí. —asentí.

Él se inclinó un poquito. Solo su cara en mi dirección. Yo hice lo mismito. Por acto reflejo.

Sus labios tocaron los míos. Tan suaves. Tan cálidos. Le regrese el beso.

Mi primer beso.

Se alejó. Estaba sonrojado. Igual que yo.

—Um, Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —su voz era tan tierna.

Me sorprendió su pregunta. —¿Quieres ser mi novio? —Lo repito, no sé si era por acto reflejo, pero hacía lo mismo que él.

Sonrió y asintió. —Sí. —Inclino su barbilla. Como si dijera "¿y tú?"

—Sí. —Sonreí de vuelta.

Nos miramos unos minutos. Lo vi acercarse de nuevo, me preparaba para el beso.

Unos aplausos y gritos locos me hicieron salir de mi ensimismamiento. —¡Eso Hina! —Era Ino que gritaba como loca a nuestro alrededor.

—Yo me iré con ella Yamanaka. Búscate otra amiga. —Le dijo Naruto en todo juguetón.

—Pero claro que te iras con ella animal.

Naruto hizo caso omiso del insulto. —Vámonos. —Medio canto, como si estuviera dando la partida para un tren.

Caminamos juntos a mi casa. —Emm, ¿Naruto?

—¿Mh? —Volteo a verme sonriente.

—¿Po… por qué fu… fueron to… todos a mi salón?

Se rasco la nuca nervioso. —Puede que… después de que me dejaras en las canchas y leyera tu carta me haya puesto un poco animado y… tal vez dije algo como… ¡Sí!, Hinata será mi novia. —Al decir «Si», elevo su puño al cielo como si hubiera triunfado en algo. —Ellos me escucharon y pues… Se quisieron adelantar. Pero yo no les dije que fueran. —Dijo serio y convencido. —Lo juro Hinata. Yo los quería detener pero se me salió de las manos. No te quise incomodar. Pensé que estarías enojada conmigo.

Díganme tonta, loca, o como quieran, pero desde hacía mucho no escuchaba su conversación. Me había quedado en… —¿O sea que te dio gusto leer mi carta?

Se rio. —Hinata. He querido ser tu novio desde… —Su inicio estridente fue interrumpido por el mismo. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y golpeándoselos meditó. —Emm, no sé desde cuándo. —Dijo al fin y rio nervioso. —De hecho no lo había notado hasta que leí tu carta.

»A mí también me gusta estar contigo, y creo que eres muy bonita y tierna. Te quiero. —Dijo sonrojado. —¡Ah! Y tampoco me gusta Shion, ni me gustaría que tu estuvieras con otro. —Se estremeció.

En efecto, como lo pensaron, en mi carta le decía que: Me gustaba mucho estar con él, que creía que era muy guapo y lindo. Que lo quería. Y que me había dolido verlo con Shion. Que por eso consideraba importante que supiera mis sentimientos por el antes de que regresaran.

—¿Entonces porque fuiste su novio?

—No fuimos novios nunca. Ella decía eso. —Refunfuño. —No pensé que tu lo creyeras...

No pude haber sonreído más sin haberme partido la cara en el proceso.

Así fue como me hice novia de Naruto Uzimaki. Totalmente inesperado pero completamente afortunado.

Se había augurado que el día D sería de destrucción y devastación total, en cambio resulto ser el día más dichoso, eufórico y bello.

 **FIN**


End file.
